memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Zahl Regnancy
The Zahl Regnancy was the government of the Zahl people and a military power located in spatial grid 005 of the galaxy's Delta Quadrant, 65,000 light-years from Earth. The Regnancy's capital planet was Zahlna II (Zahl II). ( , , ) History Early history Both the Zahl and Rilnar peoples originated on the planet Sormana, and suffered from constant strife following their first contact. During a century of relative peace, both people were embroiled in a space race. When both races colonized nearby space, the colonial descendants lost interest in the conflict on Sormana, and blockaded the planet against intrusion. ( ) 24th century By 2374, adversaries to the Krenim Imperium included the Zahl Regnancy, the Alsuran Empire, the Rilnar Colonial Command, the Garenor, Malkoth, Mawasi, Nihydron, and the Ram Izad civilizations. When the Federation starship traveled through grid 005 on March 16, 2374, the commandant of a Krenim warship asked them to avoid the area because it was disputed. ( ) From June to July 2382, the Project Full Circle fleet, led by Voyager, returned to grid 005, and made contact with the Regnancy during their investigation of the origin of Denzit Janeway, and the truth about the "Year of Hell" timeline. The situation culminated in a brief shooting match between the rival fleets of the Regnancy and Rilnar Colonial Command above Sormana, and ended in the resolution of the centuries-old conflict thanks to Federation diplomacy. Learning the truth about the Krenim and the extent of their temporal warfare capabilities, Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway advised the Zahl and Rilnar to work together to face the common threat. ( ) 25th century By the 25th century, the Krenim Imperium had resolved its disputes with the Zahl peacefully, and the two powers had been staunch allies for fifty years. ( ) Sometime during or prior to 2410, the Krenim Imperium was defeated nearly and destroyed by the Vaadwaur Supremacy at the behest of the Iconians, who feared Krenim temporal technology, along with the B'omar Sovereignty. After the Imperium's fall, Krenim and B'omar refugees sought shelter among other powers throughout the Vyntadi sector block, including the Zahl. ( ) After the Imperium fell to the Vaadwaur, the Zahl gave assistance to Krenim refugees and opened a nearby habitable planetoid for their use. ( ) The Krenim subsequently formed a new nation with their allies, the Nihydron and Zahl, the Krenim Coalition. The Coalition planned to weaponize time itself and shared its technology with the Alpha Quadrant Alliance. ( )Star Trek Online: Year of Hell Lockbox Alternate timelines Year of Hell timeline When the Krenim were unable to win the war against the Rilnar in the 2170s decade, temporal scientist Annorax of the Kyana Prime colony developed the Krenim temporal weapon ship, a mobile platform capable of erasing everything between single molecules to entire civilizations from history. ( ; ) The weapon ship conducted numerous temporal incursions. The timeline changed again when Annorax eradicated a Zahl outpost. In that timeline, the Zahl had defeated the Krenim Imperium a generation before, overcoming their temporal weaponry. The Krenim Imperium was a minor power only. The Zahl ambassador visited Voyager and advised them that as long as they traveled through Zahl space, they would be among friends. The weapon ship, the , subsequently eradicated the Zahl homeworld, turning the Imperium and Garenor into major powers. A final temporal incursion occurred when Voyager rammed into the weapon ship as it phased back into normal space-time, causing a temporal incursion within the ship. The Kyana Prime thereby erased itself from time, and all of Annorax's alterations were reversed. In the reset timeline, the Krenim temporal weapon ship was designed but not constructed. ( ) Territory The Zahl Regnancy was located in spatial grid 005, 65,000 light-years from Earth, in the Delta Quadrant. The Regnancy disputed Krenim territorial claims. In various timelines, the Zahl bordered several interstellar powers, including the Alsuran Empire, the Garenor, Malkoth, Mawasi, Nihydron, Ram Izad, the Rilnar civilizations. ( , ) Appendices Connections category:states category:delta Quadrant states category:krenim Coalition states